ᴇᴍʙᴏsᴄᴀᴅᴀ
by Casha91
Summary: Cuando tus deseos no son cumplidos, cuando lo que más anhelas no lo puedes obtener con sutileza, solo queda usar tus artimañas y luchar por lo que amas. Kitty Noir sufrió mucho cuando su novio la dejó sin dar explicaciones 5 años atrás y a pesar del gran amor que le tuvo, nunca pudo olvidar a Lord Bug. Es hora de hacérselo saber, ya no tiene nada que perder. (One-shot Genderbender)


Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir y sus personajes no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o re publicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS 3

—:—

 _One shot_

 **[EMBOSCADA]**

—:—

El lugar estaba en penumbras, solo la luz de la luna se colaba a través de las ventanas altas que rodeaban el abandonado lugar, un pesado y añejo aroma a humedad se percibía en el aire y era notable el descuido por todos lados. Viejos muebles carcomidos por las termitas se esparcían con apuro y desgano mientras una capa profunda y notoria de telarañas y polvo los cubría.

En el lado izquierdo, pegado a la pared, una oxidada escalera conducía a un segundo piso. Se podía ver una pequeña oficina con grades ventanales cubiertos con periódicos viejos que impedían la vista hacia su interior. En el primer piso, justo en el centro, se encontraba una silla de madera, con un hombre inmovilizado y fuertemente amarrado a ella.

Lord Bug ser removió en su lugar intentando poder soltarse del fuerte amarre del que era víctima. De alguna forma, que aún no se podía explicar, había sido emboscado por una ágil sombra que lo había noqueado por unos minutos y posteriormente, amarrado a esa silla con la cuerda de su propio yo-yo. Para su mala suerte, podía percibir a la sombra escondida en algún lugar cerca de él, observándolo, acechándolo y esperando el momento justo para atacar.

—¡Sal de una buena vez, cobarde! —Lord Bug forcejeó incómodo. El amarre era fuerte y resistente, bien sabía que de nada servía intentar soltarse pues la cuerda del yo-yo era indestructible—. ¡VEN Y DA LA CARA! —exclamó enfurecido.

Todo había sido tan rápido, tan extraño.

La llamada que había recibido minutos atrás le causó consternación. Supuestamente se trataba de un feroz incendio, cosa que se le hizo sumamente raro pues cuando salió de su hogar buscando el fatal accidente no vio por ningún lado humo, mucho menos fuego. Luego estaba Kitty Noir, su inseparable compañera de batallas aún no aparecía y dado que ella nunca demoraba en llegar siempre que había problemas, comenzaba a sospechar que ella estaría en las mismas que él.

Y fue ahí donde temió por ella y del peligro que podía correr.

—¡Maldito infeliz, suéltame!... ¡¿Dónde está Kitty?! ¡SI TE ATREVES A HACERLE DAÑO, TE MATARÉ!...

Pero nada ocurrió, la sombra no emitió ningún ruido, mucho menos señal alguna. Ante el estresante silencio, Lord Bug comenzó a meditar sobre el responsable de tal bajeza.

Primero sospechó de cierta banda de delincuentes que había llegado a París unos meses atrás. Ellos causaban infinidad de problemas, pero dudaba mucho de su inteligencia y osadía para tenderle aquella trampa. Vamos, para ser honestos, no eran los delincuentes más listos del mundo.

También podía ser aquel club de fans que se había formado después de que Lord Bug y Kitty Noir surgieron como súper héroes, pero que con el tiempo se tornaron intensas luego de que las hormonas hicieron notorio su crecimiento, sin embargo, también dudaba de aquellas señoritas pues todo había sido tan rápido y perfectamente planeado que no creía en lo absoluto que su club de fans fuese capaz de secuestrarlo de aquella forma tan metódica y rápida. En todo caso y a estas alturas, ya las tendría encima de él, probablemente violándolo sin consideración alguna.

— _O quizás… No, no era posible. ¿O sí?_

Tenía ya más de 5 años que Lady Moth había cesado su persecución frenesí contra él y Kitty Noir. Un día sin más, los akumatizados dejaron de hacer sus caóticas apariciones y ese empecinamiento por poseer los miraculous desapareció. Y como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, no volvió a saberse nada más de Lady Moth.

Por mucho tiempo él y Kitty se mantuvieron en alerta esperando un ataque sorpresa, pero nada pasó. Realmente dudaba mucho que fuese ella pues por lo general, Lady Moth hubiese enviado a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio y esperar en la seguridad del anonimato por su premio, pero este caso era demasiado tranquilo y perturbador como para ser ocasionado por alguno de los secuaces de Lady Moth.

— _¿Quién era el responsable? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de tenerlo ahí?_

Observó detenidamente y no encontró indicio alguno que le sugiriera algún sospechoso, solo se encontraba en una vieja y abandonada bodega.

—¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! —gruñó mientras se removió desesperado.

—Tranquilo, my Lord. —una seductora voz oculta entre las sombras ronroneó en un tono bajo y femenino.

Lord Bug dejó de moverse y parpadeó sorprendido. El tono de aquella voz le causo un escalofrió extraño por todo el cuerpo porque la reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo.

—¿Ki-Kitty?

—Me sorprende ese vocabulario, nunca me hubiese imaginado que conocieras ciertas… expresiones, my Lord.

Kitty Noir salió de su escondite justo frente a él, caminando a paso lento, provocativo y muy seguro. Lord Bug tragó en seco al notar la sonrisa ladeada que su compañera tenía. Ella lucía tan relajada y en completa tranquilidad. Estaba confundido, muy, muy confundido.

—¿Q-qué?... ¿Ki-Kitty? —balbuceó confundido— ¡KITTY!

—Yo responderé tus dudas una por una, pero primero quiero ponerme cómoda. ¿Te molesta?

Kitty sonrió al notar la expresión de Lord Bug, el hombre estaba totalmente desconcertado.— _¡_ _Eso!_ — Necesitaba dejarlo mudo y completamente indefenso si ella quería cumplir con su objetivo. Kitty rodeó al indefenso hombre, emitiendo un sonido seductor causado con sus tacones que resonaba por todo el lugar, su cola se contoneaba de un lado a otro y sus orejas estaban atentas a él.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estoy aquí?... ¡Y así! —exigió saber. Arrugó el entrecejo al notar como ella reía por lo bajo. A su parecer, se estaba burlando de él, sínica y descaradamente en su cara. —¡KITTY! —protestó.

—Te ves tan indefenso… —detuvo sus pasos, paró en seco justo frente a él y meció levemente sus caderas. Dos pasos más adelante, abrió las piernas y como si su actuar fuese normal entre los dos, se sentó a horcadas sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado— Tan irresistible. Tan sexi… —tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente para luego acercar sus labios a los suyos y murmurar — my Lord… —para luego besarlo.

Kitty se había cansado de ser sutil con él.

Desde que sus destinos se cruzaron como Lord Bug y Kitty Noir, ella cayó rotundamente enamorada del hombre con el antifaz moteado, pero a pesar de su constante coqueteo, Lord Bug no mostró ningún interés. Ahora, 10 años después, ella decidió dejar de reprimir esa obsesión que él le causaba.

No solo lo amaba, realmente lo deseaba.

Miles de pensamientos poco decentes atravesaban su imaginación cada que lo observaba con detenimiento. Lord Bug era tan masculino, tan viril y fuerte que debería considerarse un pecado ser así de atractivo. Era alto, apuesto, valiente y determinado. Sus fuertes y marcados brazos, que constantemente la protegían al verse en peligro, le quitaban el aliento. Aquella espalda ancha y cincelada no la dejaba dormir por las noches cuando recordaba cómo se aferraba a él cuándo salvaban Paris. Ese vientre marcado y muslos torneados le causaba sensaciones exclusivamente femeninas cada que lo observaba con detenimiento. Su existencia la volvía completamente loca.

Lord Bug era un hombre muy apuesto y excitante.

No solo le atraía su físico, todo de él llamaba su atención; Su gruesa voz y la forma en la que sus labios se movían cuando él enfurecía, causaban que Kitty se estremeciera de placer con solo escucharlo. Esas micro expresiones que notaba cuando él meditaba para solucionar algún problema se le hacían tan interesantes, profundas y perfectas, que inevitablemente suspiraba con solo observarlo. Aquella mirada azulada de determinación y valentía que siempre prevalecía en él solo provocaba que ella se derritiera como un tempano de hielo en el más caluroso infierno. Él era como el manantial de agua pura y cristalina en medio del sofocante y desolado desierto.

Pero Lord Bug no la miraba.

O eso creía ella.

Ese — _estúpido_ — club de fans que Lord Bug tenía, siempre se interponía cuando tenían un momento a solas. Justo después de salvar a alguien y luego de que los reporteros los dejaran en paz, ellos sonreían cómplices y agradecidos mutuamente, pero de alguna forma, cuando ella estaba por soltarle algunas palabras románticas, las — _locas_ — fans aparecían de la nada, acaparando toda la atención de Lord Bug, Kitty solo rodaba los ojos y salía de ahí furiosa y cada vez más frustrada. Pero se había cansado.

Dos días atrás, una revelación llegó a sus ojos cuando supo que cierta joven pelirroja se le estaba adelantando.

—:—

Eran las 8 de la noche y como siempre, ellos estaban haciendo sus rondas nocturnas, vigilando que todo estuviese en orden. Kitty reconoció a una vieja compañera, Nathaly, que estaba siendo rodeada por 4 sujetos que pretendían introducirla a la fuerza dentro de un vehículo cerca de ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella y Lord Bug se fueron sobre los delincuentes y salvaron a Nathaly, y lo que inició como un gesto de inmensa gratitud por haberla salvado, terminó como un — _vil y descarado_ — coqueteo entre Nathaly y Lord Bug frente a sus ojos. Los siguientes dos días, Lord Bug dejó salir un par de oraciones que la estaban torturando.

 _"Nathaly es linda… Me gustaría saber que está haciendo en este momento… ¿Sabes? Ya la había visto en otras ocasiones, pero hasta ahora noté lo interesante que ella es."_

—¡NO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Tonta cara de… de… ¡DE TOMATE!—protestó.

Esa misma noche, Kitty estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez como un acto desesperado por llamar la atención de Lord Bug. Después de que le mencionara el _"lindo cabello pelirrojo de Nathaly",_ ella se apresuró a la tienda más próxima y compró un tinte para su cabello, pero cuando estaba por iniciar la coloración, al verse en el espejo decidió no hacerlo. Su frustración la estaba volviendo loca, comenzaba a pensar como una psicópata, de esas como las que abundaban en el club de fans de Lord Bug y que odiaba fervientemente, lo último que quería era un rechazo por tener una tuerca floja.

Ya no sería sutil, no cambiaría nada en ella para gustarle a Lord Bug, iría directo al grano y enfrentaría la situación con dignidad. Si Lord Bug la rechazaba, se resignaría y continuaría con su vida.

Justo como Marriot hizo.

 _Marriot…_

—:—

Mientras Kitty lamía el labio inferior de Lord Bug, saboreó con devoción aquella boca que ansiaba poseer desde mucho tiempo atrás. Rodeó el cuello del pasmado hombre y al no notar reacción en él, se alejó lentamente. — _Nunca más_ — Kitty se levantó y mientras ella lo rodeaba con su contoneo natural, la cola se mecía de un lado a otro, rozándole el rostro, el tórax y las piernas. Lord Bug seguía en shock.

—¿Sabes? desde que te conocí has llamado mi atención, my Lord.

—Ki-Kitty ¿qué estás hacien…?

—Espera, déjame hablar —interrumpió— He sido tu fiel compañera por muchos años, tu incondicional amiga y una extraordinaria asistente… He estado en peligro y me has salvado Dios sabe cuántas veces. Y no es que sea arrogante, pero sin mí, muchas de tus hazañas no las hubieses podido lograr, my Lord… Lo que quiero decir, es que soy tu perfecto complemento.

Y el silencio reinó por unos segundos. Kitty había dejado de caminar, el sonido de sus tacones ya no se escuchaba y se mantenía observando a la nada, recordando.

—¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que ambos perdimos a quien amábamos? —dijo quedamente.

—Si. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—Tú me consolaste. —sonrió con melancolía.

—Y tu a mi… —respondió con tristeza.

Aún era doloroso para ella recordar porque aún lo amaba. Constantemente se encontraba con él y era como si todo lo que vivieron le golpeara en la cara, recordándole que eso ya no podría ser, que ya no existía un futuro para los dos. Que Marriot ya no volvería a ella.

—Tú estabas en las mismas… —regresó un par de pasos y volvió a estar frente a él— ¿Ya la has olvidado?

—No…

Kitty ladeó los labios pues ella lo sabía. Sabía que Lord Bug jamás se olvidaría de aquella chica que fue su primer y único amor. No la conocía y no era necesario hacerlo, estaba completamente segura de que ella ya lo había olvidado.

—:—

Aquellos años, en los que ambos eran apenas unos chiquillos, Adriana se dio la oportunidad de salir con Marriot, su compañero de clases, luego de la insistencia de Nina para salir en una cita doble con su novio y el mejor amigo de éste, Marriot. Pocos días después, Lord Bug le hiso saber que salía con una chica que amaba profundamente y aunque para ella fue doloroso saber que él tenía a alguien más, Adriana puso mucho empeño en su relación con Marriot pues sabía que era estúpido esperar más tiempo por Lord Bug.

Ella y Marriot fueron felices por 3 años, tenían sus problemas, él era algo celoso e inseguro, pero relativamente su relación marchaba bien, por suerte Marriot nunca se interpuso en su labor de súper heroína y eso ella lo valoró muchísimo pues si bien nunca le hiso saber su secreto, jamás tuvo problemas al respecto.

Pero 5 años atrás, a los pocos días de que Adriana cumpliera 20 años, Marriot le rompió el corazón.

Llevaba ya tiempo trabajando con su madre como diseñador asistente, dándoles la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero él comenzó a comportarse extraño. La evitaba, se inventaba cualquier pretexto para no verla y un día sin más, terminó con ella. Adriana le reclamó y exigió razones de su decisión, pero él nunca se las dio. Fue una época turbia pues en esos días, ella y Gabriela discutieron severamente. Su madre tuvo un amorío con un joven de su edad. No supo quién era ni las razones por la que semejante locura había surgido, pero el día que escuchó una llamada telefónica entre su madre y aquel sujeto, todo se vino abajo.

La había escuchado decir que lo esperaría para hablar pues su encuentro íntimo debía ser aclarado. Gabriela mencionó que, aunque él tuviera 20 años, ya era un hombre y debía ser responsable. Y Adriana enloqueció. Gritó, reclamó, protestó y todo lo que se mantuvo callada salió a flote, pero al final del día, ella tomó sus cosas y se fue de casa. Algunos días después, Marriot terminó con ella.

Poco después, las cosas entre su madre y ella se arreglaron pues todo había terminado entre Gabriela y aquel joven, y aunque continuó trabajando como modelo de su madre, Adriana no regresó a su casa.

El único que estuvo ahí para ella fue Lord Bug.

—¿Lo recuerdas, my Lord? Solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro…

Lord Bug ladeó el rostro y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Jamás olvidaría la mayor estupidez de su vida.

Él había engañado a su novia, la había engañado de la peor manera y con quien menos debía. Después de meditar sobre su situación, puso fin a su locura y terminó con ella porque no la merecía. Era un imbécil, un idiota, un estúpido. Se había llevado a la cama a la madre de Adriana y, por si fuera poco, lo había disfrutado.

Pero la culpa le carcomía el alma. No podía verla a la cara, ni siquiera se sentía digno de estar en su presencia, mucho menos tenía el valor de decirle la verdad. Cuando supo que Adriana sabía del amorío entre su madre y un "estúpido mocoso" decidió acabar con todo y redimir sus culpas perdiéndola. Pero aun con los años, nunca dejó de amarla. La situación con Gabriela fue calor del momento, la consecuencia de mucho estrés laboral y tensión sexual entre los dos. Gabriela sabía perfectamente que él era el novio de su hija y después de haber tenido una noche de sexo consensual con Marriot, cayó en la cuenta de sus acciones. Lo citó para aclararle que nunca más se repetiría la situación, pero para su mala suerte, Adriana escuchó parte de aquella conversación y todo empeoró.

Esa noche, después de haber terminado con Adriana, Lord Bug se encontró con Kitty. Ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente sobre una viga alta de la torre Eiffel. Al verlo, ella se le fue encima y dejó salir parte de su dolor. Se consolaron mutuamente abrazados y entre sollozos, en silencio y sin decir ni una palabra entre los dos, prometieron olvidarse.

Desde entonces, él se había mantenido medianamente alejado de las mujeres. Constantemente se encontraba con Adriana pues seguía trabajando para la compañía de modas de Gabriela, incluso le había conocido un par de novios, pero luego ella los terminaba. Él había hecho lo mismo, tuvo unas cuantas novias, pero al final acababa solo. Dos años después de aquel suceso, Gabriela se casó con Nathan, su asistente personal, quien ahora se mantenía fielmente a su lado y aunque él era menor que Gabriela, Nathan había resultado ser un buen hombre que la hacía feliz. Marriot no tenía valor para mirar a la cara a Adriana, incluso ahora ella era indiferente hacia él. Cuando se encontraban, solo se saludaban cortésmente. Era consciente del odio que Adriana le tenía, y realmente sentía que no se merecía menos.

Por eso había formado un fuerte lazo emocional con Kitty, ambos habían sufrido mal de amores en la misma época y aunque ninguno de los dos dio detalles sobre su situación sentimental, bastaron unas cuantas palabras para hacerse saber que se necesitaban.

Su fiel amiga y compañera, Kitty Noir.

Lord Bug levantó la mirada y la observó.

— _¡¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO PODRÍA IGNORARLA?!_ —Sobre todo cuando aquel ajustado traje se le apretaba en cada curva y resaltaba sus caderas y nalgas. Además, ese cascabel estratégicamente colocado sobre sus pechos llamaba mucho su atención—. _¡Y ella era tan evidente!_

Kitty Noir no le era indiferente.

Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que quería írsele encima, desnudarla con los dientes y recorrer ese glorioso cuerpo con sus manos. Quería montarla, escucharla gritar su nombre, quería oírla suplicar por más y enterrarse en ella hasta no poder más. Quería marcarla como suya y dejar en claro que le pertenecía. Quería callarle la boca a todo el club de fans masculino que Kitty tenía detrás, botando la baba por ella y que, para su desgracia, era el triple de grande que el suyo.

Él no podía jactarse de ser el más correcto en cuanto a pensamientos hacia Kitty Noir, posiblemente él era el peor de todos. _—_ _¡Por Dios santo, l_ _a tenía tan cerca!_ —Mucho más que cualquiera de aquel club de fans. Por eso limitaba su imaginación, vista y deseos, a solo contemplarla como una amiga, su compañera de batallas. Nada más.

Y se aferraba con uñas y dientes a ese "Compañera de batallas"

—Kitty, no sé qué decir. — _¡¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO ESA MUJER?!_ —pensó.

Era muy riesgoso que entre ellos existiera algo. Él lo sabía perfectamente y por esa razón, no se le iba encima. Si las cosas no funcionaban, si por alguna razón ellos acababan mal, toda relación que existió entre ambos se iría a la basura. Además, estaba ese juramento que hicieron por no revelar sus identidades. Así que sin saber quién era el otro, sería patético y tonto tener una relación amorosa, o físico-sexual, con ella. Demasiado arriesgado y peligroso. No quería perder a su mejor amiga por causa de una aventura. Necesitaba cuidarla de cualquiera, incluso si se trataba de él mismo.

Kitty se acercó nuevamente y él tragó en seco. Al parecer, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo todo eso. Kitty nuevamente se sentó en sus piernas, lo veía directamente a los ojos y en su mirada podía notar las ganas que ella le tenía. Siendo honesto, él tenía curiosidad por averiguar que tantas.

—Kitty… —susurró.

Kitty colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Lord Bug. Su corazón se aceleró al sentir los latidos desbocados del que el pobre hombre era víctima. Sonrió al sentir la necesidad de relamerse los labios. Le gritaba a través de cada poro que lo besara de una — _maldita_ — buena vez. Ella se aferró al tórax y sonrió justo antes de devorar los carnosos labios de Lord Bug.

No le dio más tiempo de hablar, Kitty se apoderó de su boca de una manera urgente, necesitada. Un segundo después Lord Bug fue vencido al sentir la habilidosa lengua de Kitty deslizándose e invadiendo todo terreno no conocido. Había perdido la guerra y decidió dejarse vencer de la mejor manera posible. Lord Bug movió sus labios en respuesta y ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Kitty hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Lord Bug, se pegó a su cuerpo y ambos profundizaron el beso. El calor comenzó a subir por todos lados y él sentía la necesidad de soltarse para tomarla entre sus brazos. La respiración pesada se hizo presente, al igual que un notario crecimiento entre las caderas de Lord Bug. Kitty se pegó al sentirlo entre sus piernas, moviéndose levemente para incitarlo y provocarlo aún más mientras bajaba el cascabel de su traje. Su piel comenzó a ser visible. Sus voluptuosos pechos se apretaban uno contra el otro, no tenía prenda alguna debajo, más que su propia piel.

Lord Bug se removió.

Kitty se alejó levemente solo para verlo. Estaba sonrojado, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su mirada estaba posada en sus pechos y era notorio como observaba cada detalle en ellos.

—Suéltame —demandó.

Kitty sonrió y negó inmediatamente. Él levanto la mirada y arrugó el entrecejo.

 _¿Acaso Kitty se había vuelto loca? ¡Lo emboscaba, lo amarraba a aquella silla, lo seducía y ahora que lo tenía duro como una roca, ella decidía que ya no quería!_

—Seré yo quien te tome, my Lord. —Kitty se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos sin quitarle la mirada. Tomó el cascabel y comenzó a bajarlo, dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Lord Bug trago en seco, otra vez.

Ahora sentía miedo. Kitty era una salvaje a la hora de defender Paris, solo esperaba que no fuese igual en la cama. De ser así… ella acabaría con su cordura si no lo soltaba en ese instante. Quería participar, quería hacer en ella lo que le viniera en gana, pero por ese contoneo que Kitty hacía mientras regresaba hacia él y esa mirada de ninfómana loca y degenerada que se mandaba en ese momento, supo que Kitty no tenía ni la más mínima intención de liberarlo. Ahora tendría que soportar la tortura sexual que ella le había planeado. Estaba bajo el control de Kitty Noir y no había nada que pudiese evitarlo.

Una vez que Kitty se deshizo del traje por completo, la vio sonrojarse. No cubrió su desnudes y se dejó apreciar por él.

—¡Wow! —la escaneó de pies a cabeza una y otra vez, observando con detenimiento cada centímetro de ella.

Piernas largas y tonificadas, muslos esponjosos, caderas anchas y perfectamente depilada. Podía notar la V que se marcaba el en vientre bajo de la chica. Cintura pequeña, un bello ombligo y dos enormes razones para perder la cordura por toda una vida. Kitty tenía unos senos hermosos, a su parecer, no eran excesivamente grandes, ni muy pequeños, eran perfectos. Sus rosáceos pezones contrastaban perfectamente con su blanquecina piel y ese cuello largo lucía terso, suave y muy apetecible. Kitty era perfecta, tan perfecta que parecía ser una Diosa.

— _O una modelo…_ —pensó.

En cosa de segundos lo notó. Esa era una versión más madura de Adriana.

Marriot había recorrido con sus manos y labios el cuerpo de Adriana un sinfín de veces, se había memorizado cada parte de ella en su mente y piel, era imposible que se parecieran tanto. Lord Bug sacudió sus ideas y las dejó de lado. La única verdad era que Kitty era hermosa, bella, única. Debía dejar de ver a Adriana en Kitty y enfocarse solamente en ella. Ahora que sabía que la atracción era irremediablemente mutua, daría todo de él porque eso funcionara. Quizás Kitty era aquella quien lo hiciera olvidar a Adriana de una vez por todas. No solo el cuerpo de Kitty era espectacular, a pesar de sus malos chistes y ese comportamiento tan gracioso, Kitty era una buena chica. Era valiente, amable, servicial, fiel, amorosa, comprensiva y hermosa.

Ella era perfecta.

—Debo confesar que me costó un poco de trabajo convencer a mi Kwami para que me revelara como quitar tu traje. —Kitty colocó las manos sobre su vientre, una subió por el valle entre sus pechos y se posicionó sobre la clavícula derecha, la otra bajó hasta acariciar su vulva— Nunca imaginé que estuviese… ahí.

—¿Ahí? —levantó una ceja intrigado pues ni él mismo sabía cómo quitarse el traje.

—Si, ahí. —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la zona pélvica de Lord Bug. Ante la mirada desconcertante de él, ella soltó una suave risita y se acercó. Se colocó de rodillas y posicionó sus manos sobre las piernas de Lord Bug. Con una mano tocó en círculos pequeños sobre el vientre bajo hasta sentir dos pequeños botones que fácilmente se confundía con las partes negras del traje. Uno de los botones fue dirigido hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto el torso del Lord Bug, y el otro hacia abajo, liberando su notoria erección, ladeó los labios al notar que él estaba _despierto_ y emocionado. Ella se incorporó y se alejó de él, aun no era el momento. Lord Bug tendría que esperar y pagar por toda la tortura que ella vivió a causa de su indiferencia.

—Creo que estas algo… inquieto. —sonrió, giró sobre sí misma y con un paso inquietantemente sensual, fue hacia dónde había caído su traje. Cuando estuvo frente a él, abrió levemente las piernas e inclinó su cuerpo a manera de que sus nalgas se abrieran con el movimiento. — _Si, se estaba comportando como toda una atrevida descarada._ —Mientras tomaba su traje y retiraba la parte de la cola, mantuvo aquella posición exhibiendo sin pena alguna su húmedo sexo.

Lord Bug ni siquiera parpadeó. No estaba lejos de ella, solo algunos pasos, así que pudo apreciar todo el panorama con detenimiento. Su pene se movió y tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando Kitty se incorporó y regresó junto a él con el cinturón que hacía de cola en sus manos.

—He considerado que debes pagar, my Lord.

Lord Bug se aclaró la garganta —¿Pa-pagar?

—Si. Pagar por todas y cada una de las noches que he pasado tocándome, pensando en ti. No es justo. No tienes idea de la tortura que ha sido tener que conformarme con mis manos.

—¿Ma-manos?

—Si, así…

Kitty se alejó y se acarició frente a él. Cerró los ojos y recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, desde el cuello hasta sus muslos, deteniéndose un poco sobre sus pechos hasta lograr que sus pezones se endurecieran, luego bajó por su vientre hasta llegar a la vulva, aun con los ojos cerrados, introdujo sus dedos por la abertura que llegaba hasta su clítoris. Al sentirlo, frotó en suaves círculos hasta que pequeños jadeos salieron de sus labios.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Lord Bug sonrojado. Él no parpadeaba y ella le sonrió.

—Es muy difícil caer en la cuenta de que no son tus manos las que me acarician. No eras tú quien me tocaba, my Lord —recorrió los escasos pasos que la alejaban de él y con la cola de su traje le cubrió los ojos.

—¿Qué haces, Kitty?

Cuando ella terminó, se acercó a él para hablarle al oído mientras le delineaba el contorno de los labios con los dedos que había utilizado para acariciar su clítoris.

—He deseado por tanto tiempo probarte, saborear con mi lengua cada centímetro de ti y dejar que hagas lo mismo en mí. He querido cabalgarte hasta hacerte explotar, quiero sentirte tan dentro de mí y no soltarte hasta que caiga rendida, my Lord…

Kitty le susurró al oído cada uno de sus pervertidos sueños y sus más bajos deseos. Le detalló cada caprichosa posición que quería hacer con él, la forma en cómo se movería y cómo lo tocaría. No dejó duda al aire. Le hiso saber cuánto lo deseaba.

Mientras ella hablaba, el miembro de Lord Bug se movía buscando la desesperada atención. Por momentos, ella se movía lo suficientemente cerca para consolar un poco su ansiedad, causándole una angustiosa urgencia por ser tocado.

No bastaba con susurrarle seductoramente todos sus caprichos sexuales, ella rozaba levemente con sus dedos la punta del miembro y pegaba sus pechos a la boca de Lord Bug solo por unos segundos para tentarlo, enloquecerlo.

Y lo estaba logrando.

Lord Bug escuchó atentamente cada palabra. Ser una persona creativa era una desventaja en ese momento porque era inevitable ver en su mente todo lo que ella le decía, podía verla una y otra vez. Sin piedad alguna. Cuando las tortuosas caricias leves rozaban su piel, los jadeos escapaban de sus labios. Conforme ella lo torturaba, esos jadeos se volvían gruñidos bajos.

Cuando Kitty terminó, se alejó de él.

—Suéltame. —exigió.

—Aún no.

—Deja de jugar conmigo… ¡Suéltame! —se movió, intentado soltarse e ir a por ella, pero Kitty no respondió. —¡Maldición Kitty, suéltame! —Estaba caliente, duro y excitado, como jamás lo estuvo. Necesitaba liberarse o iba a enloquecer. —Kitty... —suplicó.

Dos segundos después, Kitty se sentó de golpe sobre él y lo besó con fuerza, sin delicadezas. Lord Bug le respondió con la misma intensidad. Sus labios se encontraron de manera tosca y torpe, pero en el siguiente segundo ambos condujeron el beso y sus lenguas se encontraron.

El apasionado contacto frenesí se mantuvo por un buen rato. Cuando sus pulmones necesitaron el oxígeno, se separaron.

—My Lord… —jadeó— Te deseo tanto… —Kitty se acomodó. Tomó el duro miembro y lo condujo hacia su entrada vaginal. Ella se impulsó con la punta de los dedos de sus pies y luego se deslizó hasta tener todo el vigoroso miembro dentro de ella.

Ella jadeó extasiada, él gruñó de placer. El vaivén inició de manera lenta, pausada. Kitty movió sus caderas suavemente, mientras su boca se encontraba con la de Lord Bug. Él sentía su sangre hervir. Necesitaba con urgencia moverse. Ella estaba tan húmeda que podía escuchar sus sexos uniéndose. Era tan cálida y apretada que le creaba la necesidad de embestirla sin compasión. Deslizó su lengua por el mentón de la rubia y bajó por su cuello, continuando por la clavícula y dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso.

—Kitty… —gruñó.

Ella comprendió el suave quejido y arqueó su espalda. Jadeó y tubo que contener un suave grito cuando sintió los labios de Lord Bug buscando a tientas su pezón.

Quería tocarla, atraerla hacia él, marcar un ritmo más rápido, profundizar las estocadas hasta hacerla gritar, pero ella se mantenía en el suave vaivén. Kitty buscó sus labios, los saboreó, delineó cada parte de su boca con la lengua sin dejar de moverse. Sus manos recorrían el torso desnudo de Lord Bug, bajaban por sobre sus brazos y subían hasta llegar a su cuello, hundía los dedos en el cabello de él y repetía el proceso. Necesitaba hacerle ver que no solo lo deseaba como hombre, también como persona, como una pareja. Ella seguía amando a Marriot, pero también amaba a Lord Bug, los amaba a los dos. Con uno toda esperanza había muerto, ahora solo le quedaba él y no pensaba perderlo también sin luchar.

—My Lord… —Kitty gimió en un suave susurro al dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y arquear nuevamente la espalda. Sus movimientos se estaban acelerando y ella estaba a poco de llegar al clímax. Lo tocaba con desesperación, tenía necesidad de su piel, de su cuerpo, de sus besos. Ella no gritaba, sus gemidos eran suaves, delicados, nada escandalosos, pero no dejaban de ser excitantes a los oídos de Lord Bug.

—Ki-Kitty… —Al sentir como ella alejaba sus labios, gruñó por la desesperación. Quería soltarse, quería tomarla y tener el control, quería estremecerla tanto como ella lo hacía con él.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo había vuelto loco.

—Suéltame, quiero tocarte.

—No… aun no. Ahora ya no puedo detenerme. Eres solo mío, my Lord…

—Te lo suplico, Kitty… —Sentía su miembro completamente duro, vigoroso, caliente y a punto de correrse. Nadie, ninguna mujer había hecho semejante cosa con él, hacerlo suplicar, y estaba tan excitado que no se escuchó suplicando.

Aún amarrado, él podía sentir la suave piel de Kitty rozando su cuerpo. Ella había posado las manos sobre su cuello y hombros, usándolo como soporte. Kitty se dejó caer hacía atrás, abrió las piernas aún más y sus movimientos se tornaron rápidos, violentos y fuera de control. Ambos dejaron salir los jadeos sin pena conforme el placer en sus entrañas es expandía por todo el cuerpo. Kitty se balanceaba con rapidez, sus labios vaginales tocaban la base del miembro tan rápido que el sonido del golpe húmedo se escuchaba con fuerza. La excitación los estaba llevando al límite.

Unos minutos después, el orgasmo los golpeó con fuerza.

Kitty cayó rendida sobre él. Su respiración agitada y acelerada chocaba sobre el cuello de Lord Bug, estremeciéndolo por el tacto. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Kitty y besó su cabello.

—Tienes que soltarme o nos quedaremos dormidos aquí. Y eso no es muy buena idea…

Kitty sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sin cambiar de posición, habló y le retiró aquello que impedía la vista de Lord Bug.

—No te desesperes. —sonrió con picardía.

—Supongo que violar y ultrajar a un súper héroe en una vieja bodega abandonada es tu fantasía más recurrente.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Nuevamente negó y entre risitas, besó con suavidad el cuello de Lord Bug.

—Admite que fue muy original. Además, una violación nunca es placentera. Por lo que vi, tú lo disfrutaste tanto o más que yo, my Lord.

—¿Y quién no? Con tremenda emboscada, cualquiera cae rendido… —susurró.

—¡Esto no fue una emboscada, bichito! Solo… solo una pequeña trampa.

—¿Qué otra cosa se puede pensar si eres amarrado en una sucia y fea bodega abandonada?

—¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! —Kitty se alejó y le dio un suave manotazo en el hombro. — ¡No insultes mi hogar!

Lord Bug parpadeo. — _¿Acaso ella acababa de decir que ese cuchitril era su hogar?_

—¿Tu hogar? —la observó— ¡¿Vives aquí?!

—Si… y me encanta. Es mío desde hace unos años. —Kitty se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente

—¡¿AQUÍ?!

—¡Si!... No tiene nada de malo, tiene estilo y a mí me gusta.

Lord Bug observó nuevamente a su alrededor. — _¡Pero si todo el lugar es un asco!_

Las ventanas estaban rotas, las pareces lucían sucias y desgastadas. No había ninguna lámpara y el viento se colaba por todas partes, el techo tenía goteras por todos lados, los muebles viejos y arrimados eran un perfecto criadero de alimañas e insectos.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio.

—¿Por qué no? —se quejó— Hace algunos años, cuando salí de mi hogar, sin querer vine a dar aquí y me gustó. —respondió sin mirarlo— Investigué todo sobre este lugar y encontré que estaba hipotecada desde hacía muchos años. El banco nunca pudo venderlo. Junté mis ahorros y lo compré. De hecho, me salió muy barato… Pensaba remodelarlo, resanar las paredes, comprar nuevas ventanas y amueblarlo… Pero me di cuenta de que su encanto se iría al verlo diferente. Lo deje así y solo acondicione una pequeña parte.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —admitió sin darle más importancia— Cuando lo encontré me identifiqué inmediatamente con el lugar. Por dentro me sentía así; desordenada, abandonada, usada… hasta vieja y oxidada. Hay muchas bodegas abandonadas por el lugar, pero esta es única. En un inicio, era una fábrica de telas que luego se convirtió en bodega. Y yo… bueno, algo que tiene que ver con las telas formó parte de mi vida… y no sé, lo sentí mío. He querido reconstruir todo, pero a veces aun me siento así, como esta bodega. Realmente no tengo motivos para transformarla…

Lord Bug guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras Kitty terminaba de vestirse. — _¿Quién era la mujer bajo la máscara?_

No la conocía, no realmente. Habían pactado no revelar sus identidades mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora tenía tantas ganas de conocer a la mujer detrás de la máscara. Estaba por suplicarle que se mostrara tal cual.

Kitty sonrió melancólicamente, se acercó a él y antes de liberarlo, le besó la mejilla y se dedicó a cerrarle el traje. La observó esperando alguna palabra de sus labios, pero ella no habló. Estaba sonrojada, su cabello estaba desordenado y podía notar en sus ojos algo de tristeza.

Cuando ella lo soltó, se levantó rápidamente y tomó su bastón.

—Eres libre, my Lord. —Kitty le sonrió— Yo…tomo anticonceptivos y no tengo ninguna infección o enfermedad —mordió su labio inferior con cierta timidez mientras desviaba el rostro—. Todo volverá a la normalidad entre tú y yo… si así lo quieres… —susurró— Palabra de Kitty Noir. —le sonrió con evidente tristeza. Extendió el bastón y de un solo salto, brincó hasta la vieja escalera pegada a la pared del otro extremo. Sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta y se perdió de vista.

Lord Bug la vio alejarse, cuando ella cerró la puerta, reaccionó. Se levantó de aquella silla que lo mantuvo inmóvil, extendió su yo-yo y fue por el mismo camino que ella. Al abrir la puerta, una habitación completamente diferente al resto del lugar le dio la bienvenida.

Era una habitación mediana. Una alfombra negra cubría el piso, algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes contrastaban con repisas llenas de libros. Una pequeña sala de piel negra y un centro de mesa estaban al frente de un televisor que colgaba en la pared. Algunas lámparas cubiertas con pañoletas rojas le daban un aire bohemio al lugar. Por el otro extremo, un comedor pequeño de 2 sillas junto a una cocineta se vislumbraba en penumbras. En la esquina, una tenue luz iluminaba una escalera en espiral que descendía hacia un piso inferior.

Lord Bug siguió hasta la esquina y bajó por la escalera, cuando llegó, vio a Kitty dándole la espalda.

Ahora se encontraba en una pequeña habitación con una cama amplia y un armario a un costado. Cerca de ahí una pequeña puerta se posicionaba, seguramente daba hacia el baño. Al igual que la habitación anterior, ésta estaba llena de estantes en las paredes con cientos de libros y bellos cuadros.

—¿Quién eres? —le interrogó.

—Acordamos no revelar nuestras identidades, my Lord.

—Pero ahora quiero saberlo.

—¿Para qué?... —Kitty dio la vuelta y lo encaró— Tu no me amas. Soy consciente que no puedo hacer que me ames como yo a ti. Sigues amándola a ella…

—¿Tú ya lo olvidaste?

—No. —admitió— Aun lo amo, pero él ya me olvidó. Sé que ninguno de los dos me amará. Lo sé.

—Kitty… —se acercó a ella y limpió las rosadas mejillas de la chica. Kitty había dejado salir un par de lágrimas que la obligaron a ocultar su rostro— Después de lo que me has hecho no puedes pretender que todo siga igual. No después de haber probado un poco de tu pasión, de ti… Esta es la mujer que me has ocultado tanto tiempo, la que no sale a la luz siendo Kitty Noir. Eres esa mujer apasionada, determinada y muy lista. —le sonrió— Eres diferente… Ahora entiendo tu hogar, lo de afuera es lo que te rodea cuando eres tú y este pequeño espacio… esta parte iluminada, bella, la que esta tapizada de libros, arte y pasión… esta eres tú. Y ese _tú_ me gusta, me gusta mucho. Déjame conocerte.

—No soy nadie especial, my Lord. —se mordió suavemente el labio inferior— Puede que me reconozcas inmediatamente si me transformo, pero en sí no tengo nada especial. Solo… soy yo.

Lord Bug se acercó y la besó. Acunó el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y luego deslizó una mano por la espalda de Kitty hasta llegar a su cadera, la pegó a su cuerpo y fue conduciéndola a la cama.

—Quiero intentarlo… —susurró mientras sus labios bajaban de la boca de Kitty hasta llegar a su cuello—Estoy harto de estar solo y aunque hay partes en mí que desconoces, estoy dispuesto a mostrártelas… ¿Kitty?

—¿Sí? —Kitty jadeó cuando sintió como el cascabel de su traje descendía.

—Quiero hacerte el amor. —se levantó y la miró directamente a los ojos— Pero a ti. Kitty Noir ya tuvo lo que quería de Lord Bug. —le sonrió— Ahora yo quiero tomar a la mujer detrás de la máscara…

—¿Estás dispuesto a decepcionarte? —envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Lord Bug.

—Dudo que eso pase.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Yo te lo advertí…

Nuevamente se besaron.

—¿A la cuenta de 3? —él delineó con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de Kitty.

—Espera, creo que es mejor que estemos decentemente alejados. Será raro para nuestros Kwamis vernos así —sonrió avergonzada.

—Cierto.

Cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, Kitty acomodó su cascabel y con nerviosismo acarició su cabello. —Promete que no saldrás huyendo

—Lo prometo solo si no me golpeas por besarte rápido —ladeó los labios, ella asintió.

—¿Dejarás que abuse otra vez de ti? –Kitty ronroneó.

—Creo que será al revés… —gruñó.

—¿Seguiremos siendo nosotros?

—Pase lo que pase.

Los dos rieron y se alejaron levemente, Lord Bug tomó de la mano a Kitty y le asintió levemente. —¿Lista?

—Si.

Ambos pidieron a sus Kwamis que retiraran la transformación de ellos. La habitación se iluminó y para cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, quedaron mudos. Los Kwamis se vieron mutuamente y sin decir ninguna palabra, salieron de la habitación para darles espacio y privacidad.

—¿Marriot?… —Adriana jadeó sorprendida.

Y él no dijo nada, solo llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

—Lo… lo siento, yo… —Adriana volteó su cuerpo y dio un par de pasos, dispuesta a ocultarse en el pequeño baño de su habitación, pero antes de que ella tocara la manilla de la puerta, Marriot la tomó de la cintura y con rapidez la giró hasta tenerla frente a él nuevamente.

—Adriana… —la abrazó, pero ella no le regresó el gesto. Ante la falta de respuesta, la arrinconó contra la pared. Posicionó ambas manos a manera de impedirle el paso y se acercó a ella hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su boca— Todo este tiempo… ¿has sido tú?

Por unos segundos ella no reaccionó, las palabras se amontonaron en su boca y tuvo que tomar aire para poder hablar.

—Tú no me amas, Marriot… —soltó sin pensar— Me dejaste aun sabiendo que te amaba.

—Y lo he pagado muy caro por cada día de mi vida desde entonces. —Marriot juró.

—Ni siquiera me diste explicaciones…

—No tengo el valor para dártelas.

—Será mejor que te vallas. —murmuró. Intentó salirse de aquella situación, pero él se lo impidió al sujetarla de la cintura.

—Lo prometiste, Kitty… —Marriot pegó con delicadeza su frente a la de ella y cerró los ojos— Prometiste que pasara lo que pasara, seguiríamos adelante.

—Pero esto es diferente. Es… es diferente, y lo sabes.

—No. Adriana…

—Lo es.

—Jamás he dejado de amarte, lo sabes ahora.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no has sido claro? ¿Por qué me rompiste el corazón y nunca te explicaste?

Marriot intentó buscar su mirada, pero ella se la negó. En un intento desesperado, la abrazó nuevamente, pero Adriana no le correspondió, solo pudo escuchar sus suaves y reprimidos sollozos.

—Porque fui un imbécil. Porque hice algo imperdonable. Porque jamás quise lastimarte y lo hice de la peor manera… Porque te amaba y aun te amo, pero no era digno de ti… No lo soy, jamás lo seré, pero ya no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti.

Adriana sollozó tratando de reprimir su lamento— Fue otra mujer ¿cierto? —no escuchó respuesta, el silencio de Marriot le respondió.

Ella lo sospechó luego de que pasara noches enteras llorando desconsoladamente por no encontrar una explicación lógica a tan repentina situación. Ella sentía y juraba que todo era perfecto entre ellos dos, pero cuando Nina le cuestionó sobre Marriot y actitudes extrañas de él, al recordar ciertas situaciones en el chico que le parecieron extrañas, dieron con la conclusión más certera. Había otra mujer en la vida de Marriot.

—Me dejaste por ella… ¿la amaste?

—No, nunca, mi amor… Solo ocurrió una vez, lo juro. No sé qué me pasó, no sé por qué lo hice… pero pasó. Yo no era digno de ti, Adriana, no merecía tu perdón.

El silencio llegó, Marriot se aferró a ella tanto como pudo, intentando percibir alguna caricia o señal de aceptación, pero no la sintió.

—Adriana…

—Será mejor que te vayas.

—No. No quiero, te necesito y tú lo prometiste.

—Esto es difícil. —se alejó de Marriot.

—Perdóname, gatita. Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, perdóname…

—Dame tiempo… —negó— Pero ahora debes irte.

Marriot la soltó y ella se apartó. No levantó su mirada, Adriana evitó a toda costa mirarlo huyendo a su baño. En cuanto cerró la puerta, cubrió su boca para no dejar escapar el sollozo que ahogaba su garganta. Luego de colocar el seguro, se apresuró hacia la ducha y abrió la regadera, se retiró la ropa y se sentó en la bañera. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo debajo del agua, llorando desconsoladamente, pero cuando tuvo el valor y las fuerzas para salir, encontró su habitación sola. Marriot se había ido, pero seguía sintiendo su presencia ahí.

Su confesión hacia Lord Bug no fue fácil, pasó muchos días auto motivándose para soltarle su desvergonzada pasión, pero la revelación de sus identidades fue demasiado dura al encontrarse con Marriot y tener al fin una explicación.

—:—

Una semana después, Marriot comenzaba a volverse loco.

Adriana no daba señales de vida y Kitty Noir solo aparecía cuando realmente se necesitaba de su ayuda. Ni siquiera le daba tiempo de hablar, solo lo ayudaba en lo exclusivamente necesario y luego volvía a desaparecer.

Y el ya no soportaba el estrés de la espera, no dejaba de pensar en ella.

En Adriana, la chica modelo y buen ejemplo de feminidad y respeto que él conocía. El amor de su vida. Y en Kitty Noir, su incondicional amiga, la chica extrovertida, coqueta y solitaria, aquella que era fiel a él a pesar de todo y que estaba ahí para ser su soporte y salvación.

Tan distintas, únicas… Y eran la misma persona.

 _¡¿CÓMO, POR TODO EL CIELO, NO SE DIO CUENTA ANTES?!_

 _¡Era un imbécil, un idiota, un estúpido!_

 _¡UN CIEGO!_

Ahora todo le parecía tan obvio.

Cuando había problemas, ella se excusaba y salía tan rápido como podía. A veces el intentaba ponerla a salvo, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, ella ya no estaba. Ahora comprendía que ella tuviera moretones y algunas cicatrices que los fotógrafos tenían que editar en las sesiones de fotos. Extrañamente Adriana nunca recordaba cómo se las había hecho.

Todo encajaba.

Pero después de que su Kwami le explicara que una función de los miraculous, además de los súper poderes, era que, si ambos decidían no revelar sus identidades, por muy evidente que fueran las pruebas de quienes eran, los miraculous se encargaban de que ellos no lo notaran hasta que ambos decidieran revelarse tal cual.

Marriot seguía pensando de sí mismo como el ciego más estúpido del mundo. — _¡EL PEOR!_

Debía armar un plan, uno muy bien pensado si quería arreglar las cosas con Adriana. No podía pensar y desear otra cosa más que tenerla de vuelta en su vida y en su cama. Ni siquiera había notado antes lo mucho que necesitaba a Kitty Noir, ella era su amiga, su soporte, su compañera, su complemento. Y estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperarla

A ambas.

Tuvo que recurrir a cierta pelirroja que Adriana no soportaba. Nathaly no era una mala chica, en un tiempo atrás, ella estuvo enamorada de él cuando eran unos niños, pero con el tiempo eso cambió. Ahora, Nathaly salía con una compañera de la universidad a la que iba, era feliz de saber cuan enamorada estaba de su novia. Pero a veces, era bueno usar viejas tácticas de persuasión mal interpretadas para lograr un objetivo específico.

Nathaly estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a Lord Bug para darle celos a Kitty Noir y hacerla salir de su escondite.

La rubia era muy evidente. La primera vez que notó la expresión de Kitty cuando Nathaly le agradeció con efusividad, Lord Bug sospechó que su felina compañera estaba muriendo de celos. Solo por diversión y corroborar su teoría, le habló con entusiasmo sobre Nathaly.

 _¡Que maravilloso era que Kitty sintiera celos de Nathaly!_

Eso era ventajoso para Lord Bug y lo usaría a su favor. Nathaly solo tenía que hablar con mucha naturalidad, comportarse cariñosa y coqueta con él y tratar de sonrojarse mientras reía tímidamente.

 _¡Pan comido!_

—Lord Bug, fuiste tan amable, tan valiente… Aún no sé cómo agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Nathaly, fue un placer para mí. No iba a permitir que te hicieran daño.

Lord bug mantenía los brazos cruzados, sonreía con naturalidad mientras trataba de mantener su papel de súper héroe coqueto, intentando no buscar con la mirada a Kitty por todos lados, que bien sabía, debía estar cerca.

Nathaly estaba fuera de la universidad, eran las 9 de la noche y por "casualidad" se había topado con Lord Bug cuando él hacía su ronda nocturna. Solo esperaba el momento preciso para actuar.

—Me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría tomar un café? Ya sabes, para agradecerte más… íntimamente. —sonrió y disimuló lo más que pudo para no soltar la carcajada. El plan era sencillo, realmente no era nada complicado, pero era muy cómico hacerlo. Con algo de "seducción" acarició el brazo izquierdo de Lord Bug que seguía sobre su pecho, flexionado y unido al otro. Deslizó la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar al pecho, abrió su palma y la posicionó ahí. Se acercó a un más y estando a escasos centímetros de la boca de Lord Bug, habló. —Claro, solo si no tienes nada más importante que hacer… —ladeó los labios y se acercó tanto a Lord Bug que estuvo a punto de unir sus labios con los de él. Ella cerró los ojos y Lord Bug también.

El plan era coquetearse leventemente. Esperaban que Kitty apareciera antes, pero en vista de que no había rastros de ella, usarían el plan B.

El beso.

—Lo siento, él tiene muchos asuntos que atender, querida. —Kitty descendió desde lo alto de un edificio interponiéndose entre ellos— ¡Oh! Disculpen… ¿Interrumpo algo? —cruzó los brazos, con evidente molestia en su rostro.

—No, nada. —Nathaly disimuló su sonrisa tanto como pudo y se alejó de Lord Bug— Hablamos otro día. ¿Te parece? —besó la mejilla del extasiado hombre. Antes de que se separara por completo de él, escuchó un bajo "Gracias" Ella asintió y se fue de ahí. Su novia la esperaba en la esquina, muerta de la risa por ver que el gran plan había funcionado.

Lord Bug, también disimuló su euforia. Solo observó como Nathaly se alejaba y luego regresó su mirada hacia Kitty Noir. Ella estaba enfurecida y podía notarlo en su rostro. Ahora, era momento de la fase 2.

Lord Bug tomó su yo-yo, lo extendió y comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a uno en específico.

—¡OYE!

Cuando él se detuvo, Kitty llegó junto a él en pocos segundos, ella guardó su bastón y los reclamos comenzaron.

—¡Y DICES AMARME! Me doy la vuelta por unos segundos y… ¡Y TU YA ESTAS COQUETEANDO CON ESA PELOS DE TOMATE!...

Mientras ella gritaba a los 4 vientos, Lord Bug sacaba cuerda de su yo-yo, escuchándola sin mirarla y concentrado en simular indiferencia.

—¿Ya terminaste? Porque, como bien dijiste, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso tienes que ir a revolcarte con ella? Porque si de eso se trata… ¡Pues anda, vete! —Kitty se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Cuando estaba por tomar su bastón para saltar de aquel edificio y marcharse de ahí, sintió como algo la rodeaba velozmente por todo el cuerpo, dejándola inmóvil y sin poder hacer nada para soltarse.

Los Bug habían envuelto a Kitty con la indestructible cuerda de su yo-yo. Ajustó el amarre para impedirle que se moviera y escapara. Ante los gritos de protesta de la chica, él la cargó y descendió con ella en su hombro por una escalera de incendios hasta llegar a una ventana amplia y abierta.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla, la metió y luego la recostó en una cama. La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas y se podía apreciar que era la habitación de alguien. Kitty no dejaba de protestar, por eso tomó un pedazo de tela que había en el escritorio y le cubrió la boca para poder callarla. Sin decirle ninguna palabra, la desató poco a poco y amarró sus manos en las barras de la cabecera de la cama, luego le abrió las piernas y las amarró en el extremo de cada lado. Una vez que terminó de asegurarse que ella estaba bien amarrada, se levantó de la cama y la observó.

—Me las vas a pagar, gatita, te lo juro. —ladeó los labios y salió de aquella habitación dejándola en completo silencio por unos segundos.

Kitty intentaba soltarse, pero era imposible. Ya sabía a qué iba todo eso y para ser sincera con ella misma, estaba extasiada. Tenía que admitir que esa fue una muy buena emboscada y ahora ella pagaría por lo que le hiso a Lord Bug días atrás. Estaba más que dispuesta a sufrir el _abuso_. Gracias a su visión nocturna, supo que estaba en la habitación de Marriot. Reconoció algunos afiches y muebles. No era su antigua casa, eso lo sabía muy bien porque aquel edificio pertenecía a una serie de departamentos que se ubicaban cerca de la compañía de su madre, donde Marriot era diseñador.

Así que esa era su habitación…

Algunas cosas habían cambiado, otras no. Aparentemente, Marriot seguía teniendo los mismos gustos. Aunque claro, a pesar de haberse distanciado de él y desconocer muchas cosas de su actual vida, esperaba que siguiera siendo el mismo chico del que se enamoró.

Unos minutos después, Marriot regresó.

—No sé cómo he podido resistirme a tus encantos por tanto tiempo, gatita. Te sigo amando y con mayor intensidad, Adriana. No puedo olvidarte y siendo Kitty Noir has llamado mi atención de formas no muy correctas y algo indecentes, pero igual te amo. Quiero que estés conmigo, siempre, ya no puedo concebir la vida sin ti. Sé que actué mal, sé que cometí muchos errores y el peor de todos me costó tu amor. Pero quiero redimirme, aunque sé que eso es imposible... No importa ya su nombre, fue hace mucho tiempo y la acción nunca se irá, lo se… Sé que te lastime, sé que te herí y sé que sufriste tanto… Fui testigo de tu dolor y ese ha sido el peor de los castigos porque ahora que sé la verdad, nunca podré olvidar tu llanto, tus sollozos, tus lágrimas. Si de algo sirve, solo pasó una vez y fue un acto de completa irracionalidad. Me arrepentí minutos después y supe que no podría mirarte a la cara. No merecía tenerte… Nunca más volvió a pasar, lo juro, pero ha pasado tiempo, Adriana y necesito saber si me has perdonado, porque yo aún no lo he logrado. No hay día que no me arrepienta por lo que te hice y sobre todo, no hay día que pase sin que piense en ti…

Kitty mantenía los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar. Había deseado por tanto tiempo escuchar aquellas palabras y ahora ahí estaban, sanando su alma. Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio. Marriot estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, con los ojos cerrados, como si implorara por su perdón.

—Acéptame de nuevo, Adriana. Suplico por tu perdón, gatita. —se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Acarició su mejilla, limpiándole las lágrimas.

 _¡Ese era el hombre que ella amaba!_

Ese era Marriot siendo Lord Bug, ese era Lord Bug siendo Marriot… Ese era el perfecto hombre del que se enamoró aun siendo dos personas distintas. Su tímido y pervertido caballero.

—Te voy a desatar. —Marriot levantó la cabeza de Kitty y retiró la tela que cubría su boca.

—Yo nunca dejé de amarte, pero me resigné a vivir sin ti. Me dolió lo que hiciste, lo sabes… pero también fui testigo de tu dolor. Yo estuve ahí para ti ¿Lo recuerdas? —ella negó inmediatamente con la cabeza cuando él se acercó a sus manos para liberarla— Aun no… —susurró sonrojada.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír— Dime que me perdonas, que me darás una oportunidad, gatita…

—¿Lo volverás a hacer?

—Nunca, jamás lo volveré a hacer —juró— No necesito a otra mujer en mi vida… Con ustedes dos me basta y sobra.

—¡OYE!

Y los dos rieron. Marriot se acercó a ella y la besó. Fue correspondido y subió sobre ella. A tientas y sin dejar de besarla, bajó el cascabel del traje de Kitty y la desnudó.

—Te amo, y quiero hacerte el amor, pero tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo y tienes que pagar… No tienes idea de lo que te espera, Kitty Noir.

—¡My Lord!...

Esa noche y las siguientes durante 2 semanas, ninguno de los dos durmió. Digamos que esas no fueron las únicas "emboscadas" que los dos planearon para secuestrarse mutuamente y abusar uno del otro. Estuvieron muy ocupados recuperando el tiempo perdido y salvando Paris de los delincuentes que patéticamente intentaban hacer de las suyas.

El club de fans que cada uno tenía perdió volumen cuando se hiso publica la relación que había entre Lord Bug y Kitty Noir. A decir verdad, todos se lo esperaban. No faltó quien pegó el grito en el cielo cuando la noticia se supo, hubo muchos corazones destrozados y aquellos seguidores de Kitty cesaron sus pervertidas muestras de admiración cuando Lord Bug amenazó directamente a los medios con colgarlos de la torre Eiffel si continuaban demostrando su admiración hacia Kitty de aquella forma poco caballerosa.

La bodega fue reconstruida desde sus cimientos. Fue sustituida por una hermosa casa de 2 pisos y un bello y espacioso jardín. Por suerte, estuvo a tiempo para que ahí se celebrara la boda entre Marriot y Adriana, un año después.

A pesar de que Marriot soñaba tener hijos con Adriana, decidieron no tener bebés pues su labor como héroes de Paris no cesaba. Era muy peligroso, además, habían acordado que una vez que entregaran sus miraculous a nuevos portadores, adoptarían a algún pequeño sin hogar. Lo amarían como si fuese sangre de su sangre y quizás, en algún futuro, un nuevo portador viviría en su hogar como hijo suyo.

¿Quién sabe? A veces el maestro Fu encontraba extrañas formas de unir a todos los portadores. Y sinceramente, estarían sorprendidos y emocionados cuando eso pasara.

—:—

 **Fin.**

—:—

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
